


Home

by YuiUltima



Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [3]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat AU, F/F, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: (Cat Au)Anne wants a Home to call her own.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright (Past)
Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Home

Anne has never had a home. Heck, she didn't even know what a home was! 

Simply put. She didn't know the whole concept of what home was.

Ever since she was a small kit, she had been alone.

She had been abandoned at a young age, possibly since birth, It was practically a miracle she was still alive. Since she was abandoned, she was forced to raise herself as she grew older, forced to find her own food and water, forced to find a decent shelter before ultimately abandoning it to keep moving on to a safer area.

Sometimes she wondered where she was going, sometimes she just followed the same road until she found something interesting, and sometimes she completely stopped and thought about her parents to distract herself from the journey.

Anne had never really known or figured out who her parents were, and frankly she didn't even want to know who they were.... at least at first.

Anne had ignored the whole topic of who her parents were entirely, well, at least until she came to the realization that she was truly alone.

She wanted to know who her parents were, she wanted to know why she was alone, she wanted to know she didn't have any parents like all the other kits she met.

Come to think about it, she always envied those other kits. Those who had actual family to go back to, those who didn't have to go trash digging in hopes of finding a single piece of food, those who had human caretakers, those who had Parents, those who had an actual place to call home.

Home... that confusing word again.

She always wondered, What was home?

She of course never got the answer to that question, all the kits she ask would just shrug and say they didn't know, while all the elder cats would look at her and say "You'll find the answer one day"

Like, what did that even mean? she'll find out one day? but she wanted to know right now!

But now matter how many times she complained, she would always get the same response.

"You'll find the answer one day"

But Oh, well.

It didn't really matter back then. After all, Anne was fully convinced she would never find the answer to that question. All she could do was keep moving forward.

All alone.

* * *

Anne found someone. 

A kit, just like her!

Her name was Sasha. 

Just like Anne, she didn't have parents, she lived on her own with no place to call home, but the difference was that Sasha practically ruled over the other cats.

When Anne had first crossed paths with her, she was being attacked by another large and older cat. But then Sasha showed up.

The cat stopped, they looked at Anne and then back at Sasha before running away and leaving the two of them in the alley all alone.

Anne was obviously afraid, if such a big cat had just run away from a small kit, what exactly was this kit capable of? and what were they going to do to _her_ especially?

But Sasha didn't do anything, instead she sat in front of Anne and smiled "Hey. You're new around here, aren't you?"

Anne blinked, she nodded

Sasha let out a short laugh "Don't worry, just stick with me and you'll be just fine"

So she did.

Anne had to admit, Sasha was great to be around. They spent most of their time together playing around, having fun messing with other cats around the area, or just laying around all day long.

As time went on, Anne began to feel something... different, it wasn't the same feeling she had felt after she and Sasha became closer and ultimately became best friends.

No.

This was something different.

It was warm and overwhelming, whatever it was made her feel really nervous whenever Sasha was really close to her, it made her feel really giddy when Sasha snuggled closer to her as they slept, or whenever Sasha would intertwine their tails, It was a wonderful, yet strange feeling.

She asked the elder cats around, they were hesitant to answer the question, some practically ignored her, and some put the question aside by starting another conversation. But she finally found someone, the cat smiled at her and said

"That, my dear. Is Love"

Anne tilted her head "Love?"

"Yes. It's such a pleasant feeling, is it not?"

Anne slowly nodded

"And it feels even more better when the other returns your affections"

"Is it weird?"

They looked at her, a confused look on their face "What do you mean?"

"That I have those feelings for...Sasha"

They smiled "No, It isn't"

Anne frowned "How do you know?"

They leaned down and nuzzled her "Because, always remember. Love is love, it doesn't matter who you love, be it a boy or a girl. If you love Sasha, that's okay, it doesn't make you weird."

"Really?"

"Really"

Anne felt better after that. It did make her start acting a bit different towards Sasha, and she was pretty sure the other kit knew. 

Soon, she told Sasha about this.

Sasha wasn't shocked, or disgusted like she thought she would be. 

She was happy, she nuzzled Anne and licked her, which made Anne blush bright red.

Sasha laughed, and she soon found herself laughing along with her.

Anne intertwined their tails.

This was the first time she had ever felt like this, she was happy, she felt warm, she felt safe.

Was this what home felt like?

Anne sighed and leaned on Sasha, who leaned on her as well.

If this was home, then everything was just perfect.

* * *

But as they grew older, everything began to change. 

Sasha, began to change.

It started with manipulation.

Sasha wanted things to be done, _her_ way. She didn't care for others opinions, not even Annes, she wanted everything to be done her own way. And Anne couldn't say no to her, so she went along with it, following her every order.

Manipulation then turned to Control.

Sasha wanted others to do what _she_ wanted to do, she wanted to have dominance, she wanted to have complete control of the territory. And nobody, nothing was going to stop her from achieving that goal.

She wasn't the same Sasha, not the one Anne had fallen in love with.

Yes, there were times when her Sasha would return, but they were brief moments, and they only happened whenever she and Anne were alone. But that didn't stop Sasha from manipulation Anne even more.

Anne knew this.

And she still didn't stand up to her.

But that began to change when she met a small group of cats in the territory, they were rebels, trying to stand up to Sasha and her entire goal of trying to control everything. They attacked Anne, but they didn't hurt her,instead they pinned her on the ground, she didn't know why.

Instead, a cat stepped forward and looked down at her.

They sat down and smiled 

"You are Sasha's Mate, are you not?"

There were a number of gasps around the group of rebels, Anne clenched her eyes shut, ready for the insults to come her way, but there wasn't any, only a soft nuzzle on her head.

She opened her eyes, she was met with a gentle smile,

"Is there a way to convince her to stop this?"

Anne knew there wasn't, Sasha was dead set on completing her goal. And nothing was going to stop her.

"No"

"I see..."

They glanced away and then looked back at Anne, "I am Scarlet"

Anne blinked "I'm Anne"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anne." 

Scarlet paused and smiled at her "I was wondering, would you perhaps be interested in helping us?"

Things changed from that point on.

Anne became a rebel after that, she didn't know how it happened, it just did. 

Anne's job was to get information from Sasha and pass it on to Scarlet. It was weird, she should feel horrible about betraying sasha, but that wasn't the case. Yes, she did feel bad about going behind Sasha's back like that, but at the same time, she didn't.

Scarlet and the rest of the rebels, were amazing. They were kind, they helped each other out, they shared whatever food they could find with others, and they always protected their comrades, that was actually one of the rules.

Always protect your comrades

Not that the other rules were not important, but this rule was the most important, and this rule was what mattered most to the rebels.

Scarlet had mentioned it once, and Anne had related to it in more ways than one

"You know, more and more rebels are beginning to trust you more"

Anne tilted her head "Really?"

"Many were hesitant to trust you, after all, you are Sasha's mate, and Sasha is the one we are fighting against."

Anne nodded "I can't blame them"

"Do you still love her?"

Anne froze, she looked at Scarlet "What do you mean?"

Where was this going? 

"Are you still in love with her?"

Of course she was! Anne still cared about Sasha, and Sasha still cared about her. Sure she had a more uh... different way of showing it, but she still loved and cared about Anne! Anne loved Sasha, and Sasha loved her.

...Right?

"Anne? are you alright?"

Anne shrugged "I don't know"

Scarlet stared at her for a long while, before she sighed and laid down "I assume it's complicated?"

"Yeah... kinda"

"Would you... like to talk about it?"

"It's just" Anne looked up at the moon, "Sasha didn't used to be like this, she didn't care about control, she didn't care about this kinda stuff. But then she started to, and I just couldn't recognize her anymore, where was the Sasha I had fallen in love with? Where was Sasha, the one who had saved me? I just didn't know."

"Be honest to yourself"

"Do you still love, Sasha?"

Anne looked at her paws, and then looked back at Scarlet.

"Yeah, but... it's not the same"

Scarlet smiled "You know, if things keep getting bad. You're always welcome to stay with us"

"Wait. Really?"

"Of course. Only if you want to, if you decide you want to stay with us then... this could be your home"

Home.

Anne blinked, she smiled and nodded.

Everything was just great...

Until it wasn't.

After a few more days of Anne passing on information, everything was going amazing, The rebels were winning and Sasha was beginning to lose control over the territory, at least...that's what it seemed like.

it all led up to one day.

The rebels had Sasha cornered in an abandoned building, there were no reinforcements, it was only Sasha, Anne and the Rebels. 

"it's over, Sasha"

Shasa glared at Scarlet and then stared at Anne. "I can't believe you had to use my Mate to get to me, how pathetic"

Scarlet frowned "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Sasha. Anne chose to stand by _our_ side, we didn't use her, she made her own choice"

Sasha's eyes widened, she looked at Anne again, her mouth wide open "Anne, is she telling the truth?"

Anne didn't answer, Instead she walked over and stood by Scarlets side

"..Anne?"

"I'm sorry... but what your trying to do is wrong Sasha"

Sasha blinked, then her shocked expression changed. She smiled "Anne, I love you, you know that. Don't you want to stay with me? I mean, imagine all we could do once I take control of things? you won't have to be afraid anymore, we could be together, we-....you could have a home, with _me_. All you have to do is back away from... these traitors, and stand alongside me"

Sasha knew how to break her, but this time, Anne couldn't, wouldn't stand down. Scarlet and the rebels, they were her friends, _true_ friends, they weren't Sasha, there might have been a time when Sasha and Anne were truly friends, when Sasha and her were truly in love, when things weren't so complicated and... wrong. But that didn't matter, those times were long gone.

Anne shook her head "No, I'm sorry Sasha but I can't. They're my friends, and I won't let you hurt them"

Sasha frowned, she growled at them "Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you"

Without warning, cats began to step out of the shadows, their claws sharp, ready to fight and defend Sasha.

"What?"

Sasha laughed at Scarlet's shock "Did you really think I would be all alone?"

Anne looked around "Sasha! it doesn't have to be like this!"

"Why do you care? your standing alongside _them_ and not me"

The cats began to close in on them, 

Anne looked at Scarlet "What do we do?"

Scarlet looked at her "You go and run Anne, this isn't your fight" She turned around and faced the other rebels "Attack! and make sure Anne makes it out here safely!"

It all happened so fast.

War cries echoed through the building, Anne's eyes widened as the rebels tackled any cats that came her way, they were keeping her safe from all of this, but why? was it because of the information she gave them? was it because of all the laughs they shared? was it because they were ordered to?

No.

Because you Always protect your comrades.

Anne stopped as she made her way out the building, she turned around and ran back towards the fight. She looked around for Sasha, her eyes widened at the sight Scarlet on the ground, Sasha standing on top of her.

Anne stopped, she glanced at Scarlet, and noticed the small puddle of blood on the ground, Her eyes widened again. She growled and ran towards Sasha "Sasha!"

Sasha looked up, her eyes widened as Anne jumped her. Sasha gasped and stared up at Anne "You traitor!"

"Don't hurt my friend!"

Sasha growled and kicked her with her hind legs. But There was no Wall behind them, only an opened window.

And then Anne was falling, and all she could do was stare up.

She saw Sasha run to the window, her eyes were wide, she yelled something at her, But Anne couldn't hear her. 

There was nothing she could do. 

The last thing Anne realized, before she hit the ground, Was. 

Home is gone.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?"

Anne groaned, she blinked and glanced around, she recognized the area she was in. She was leaning on a wall, and she found that she couldn't see or find the building she had fallen from, wait... How had she survived? 

"Um.. are you ok?"

Anne turned her head, she jumped when she was met face to face with dark eyes.In front of her was a small black cat, they were staring at her with both curiosity and worry in her eyes.

Anne blinked as the Cat smiled

"Good. You're alright!"

Anne stared at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Marcy!" Marcy, as Anne knew her by, paused and tilted her head "And you? what's your name?"

Anne paused, she stared at Marcy for a few seconds before finally answering "I'm Anne"

Marcy Smiled "Nice to meet you Anne!" 

And just like with Sasha and the rebels, things took off from there.

Marcy was so much different from Sasha, she was smarter, clumsier, funny. She was almost the exact opposite of who Sasha was.

While Anne was still recovering from her wounds, Marcy would always come back to her with food and water, sometimes she would lay down and talk with her, ask questions, answer some of Anne's, and then she would leave.

To where? Anne had no idea.

But at least she always came back.

later on she learned that Marcy had carried her somewhere else, a new territory.

Least to say, Anne was thankful for that. 

She could tell that Marcy was clearly confused when she had thanked her, and Marcy, being the curious cat that she was asked her

"It was no big deal, Anne. But can I ask you something? was the territory I found you in dangerous? you seem kinda scared"

Anne blinked, she glanced away and smiled. "Yeah, you could say."

Marcy frowned "Will you go back? you know, when you recover"

Anne stared at Marcy, she glanced away and stared at the ground. Was she going back? or more specifically, did she even want to go back? After what happened with Sasha and the rebels, Anne wasn't certain anymore, would Sasha be happy to see her? probably not, would the Rebels be glad to take her back in? most likely.

But it was all so confusing, the rebels were her friends yes, but... it would just bring back more memories, memories she didn't want to remember.

"Anne?"

Anne jumped, she blinked and shook her head "It's nothing. Uh-" she paused, Anne glanced away and smiled "No. I'm not going back, I actually kinda like it here, besides I don't want to leave you, Marcy."

She already lost one friend. And she certainly didn't want to lose another, especially one she had gotten so close to, in so little time.

Marcy blinked, Anne frowned when Marcy looked away. 

"Marcy?"

"It's nothing, I'm just-" Marcy looked back at Anne, a small smile on her face.

Anne's heart skipped a beat, that smile was just so cute... "I'm glad I met you"

Anne nodded "Y-yeah, Same"

After that conversation, Anne and Marcy got closer and closer.

Marcy would continue to come back, and she would always tell tales of her small adventures.

And it didn’t take long for Anne to remember that Marcy was a very clumsy and curious cat. It made her worry, but she knew Marcy could take care of herself, and besides, Marcy had Sprig and Polly to look after her.

Apparently, Marcy had human caretakers. Hop Pop, Sprig and Polly, According to Marcy, they were amazing humans who had saved her when she was just a kit.

Anne was curious. So, arcy promised her she would introduce them as soon as Anne recovered 

So that's exactly what she did 

As soon as Anne had recovered. Marcy decided to finally introduce her to her human family.

The Plantars.

* * *

"Are you sure this territory is safe?"

"Anne?"

"Yeah?"

Marcy stopped walking and smiled at her "This is a small neighbor, and besides, we don't really do territories around here, so you don't have to worry about others attacking you" just as she finished her sentence, a cat jumped down and smiled at her 

"Hello Marcy"

Marcy smiled at them "Hey gramps"

Gramps smiled at her and nodded, he soon proceeded to walk away down the street.

Marcy turned to Anne and smiled "See? no danger"

Anne frowned "I guess, I just don't want you to get hurt"

"And what about you?"

Anne stopped, she looked at her "What about me?"

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't"

"And Why's that?"

"Because you'll have my back, and I'll have yours"

Marcy blinked, she glanced away and whispered "Yeah. We have each other"

Anne frowned "Did you say something?"

"Nope!"

Anne tilted her head "Ok?" she paused "So where's your home?"

Home.

Huh, she hasn't used that word in a while...

"Right over here, follow me"

Anne nodded, the two ran down the street. Passing many other humans, greeting cats, until they reached a brown house. Anne started at it "Is this your home?"

Marcy nodded "Yup, Come on in!"

Anne nodded and stared at the small doggy door, she wondered... did they have a dog? or was this for Marcy? Either way she didn't really care, she simply walked through and entered the home.

"Welcome to my Home"

Anne stepped forward and looked around, the house was big from the inside, it had stairs that lead up to the second floor, she could smell the scent of food coming from the kitchen, it had a sort of calm aura around it, Anne looked up at the wall and spotted many photos, one in particular, was of the plantar family.

"Is that The Plantars?"

"Yup!"

Anne frowned and jumped on top of the cupboard, "What are you doing?!" Anne looked down at Marcya and shrugged "I want to get a closer look" Marcy frowned "Just be careful"

Anne nodded and looked up at the picture that hung above the cupboard.

Three humans stood there. A Man stood in the middle, both of his hands on the shoulder of two kids, a boy and a girl. The Man had slightly tan skin, he also seemed quite old and wise, she assumed this was Hop Pop.

The two kids stood aside, each of them Smiling. 

The boy was older, Sprig Plantar she assumed, after all who else could it be? not Hop Pop and most certainly not polly. Sprig stood with a grin on his face, he had slightly tan skin, orange brown hair, he was also holding Marcy in his arms, who had a bright smile on her face. Anne couldn't help but chuckle

"What's so funny?"

Anne shook her head "Nothing"

She turned her view to the girl. Polly, she stood beside sprig, her arms crossed and a smile on her face, like both Sprig and Hop pop she had slightly tan skin, she wore a small yellow bow on her maroon Hair. 

"So? what do you think?"

Anne jumped down and smiled "They seem nice"

Marcy smiled, she looked over Anne "I'm glad to hear that, because, your about to meet them"

Anne frowned "Uh what do y-" she yelped as she was suddenly lifted up. She looked up and blinked when she was met face to face with Sprig Plantar.

"Hey, who's this?"

Marcy smiled "Hey Sprig. This is my friend, Anne. Anne, meet Sprig Plantar"

Anne did her best to smile "Hi?"

Sprig smiled "Hi Anne! nice to meet ya, hope Marcy didn't cause any problems for you"

Marcy pouted, "Hey! for your information, I helped Anne recover from her injuries"

Anne nodded "She did"

"Oh. Sorry Marcy"

A few seconds passed by before Anne spoke "Wait."

She looked up at Sprig "You can understand us?"

Sprig smiled "Yup!" he placed Anne down on the ground and crouched down in front of them. He rolled up his sleeves and showed a blue and white bracelet, connected by what seemed to be a small wooden carved cat. 

Anne blinked and stared at it "What's this?"

Sprig smiled "It's a special bracelet. It kinda lets us understand cats"

"That's a thing?"

Marcy laughed "Not really, only the Plantar family has them"

"Really?"

Sprig nodded "Yup! It's the whole reason we have a cat center, where we keep stray cats safe and decide to find a home for them or just let them go when they feel ready to, it kinda depends on the cats themselves" he paused "Speaking of which. Marcy, why did you bring Anne here? is something wrong?"

Marcy glanced away "Um, I was actually-" she took a deep breath "I was wondering if Anne could stay with us?"

Anne's eyes widened, she looked at Marcy and then at Sprig.

Sprig Smiled "I don't know. How bout it Anne? you wanna stay with us?"

Anne looked away and stared at the ground.

A good question.

Did she want to stay?

And more importantly

Marcy wanted her to stay?

Why? Was it because they were friends? or was there an entirely different reason?

"Anne?"

Anne blinked, she looked up and stared at Marcy. She sighed and smiled "I'd love to stay here"

Marcy stared at her, she soon grinned and ran towards her, tackling her to the ground.

"Marcy?!"

"I'm so glad! I was so scared I would have to say goodbye and lose you!"

Sprig smiled "I'll go tell Hop Pop"

Sprig soon stood up, walking into a different room, which meant that Anne and Marcy were now alone.

Marcy laughed "Sorry, I just got a bit excited" she stood and got off Anne.

Anne stood and smiled "It's no problem"

Silence soon followed.

Anne looked away, while Marcy stared at the ground in front of her 

"Um"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just glad you stayed"

Anne smiled "yeah, me too"

More silence

"Hey Anne?"

"Yeah?"

Marcy walked over to her and nuzzled her. Anne's heart stopped

"Welcome Home"

Anne blinked, she sighed and nuzzled back "Yeah."

She was glad to be Home.

* * *

Life was good.

The Plantars had accepted Anne with open arms. And they were glad that Marcy had someone like her to keep her company, apparently before Anne and Marcy had even met, Marcy was going outside to meet more cats and make a friend. 

But none of them clicked with her.

And Apparently, Anne was the one she had clicked to.

Anne was a bit glad about that.

Although there were some things she did have to get used to.

Anne wasn't used to being given food or water, she wasn't used to the warmness the home seemed to emanate, and more importantly she certainly wasn't used to living with anyone, especially humans for that matter.

It took her a bit of time to get used to Hop Pop.

But it took her longer to get used to both Polly and Sprig.

Both of them were adventurous and they would always take Marcy with them, and Anne being Anne, simply followed to make sure nobody got hurt. 

The two of them always visited the forest, playing with their wooden swords, or just exploring. But sometimes they got into some trouble, one of those troubles being a Feral cat. 

There had been an incident where a Feral cat tried to attack the kids. Anne fought it off, but she didn't come out unscathed. While Anne had her back turned, the cat attacked her, scratching her and granting a scar on her back.

It fled right after that.

Polly and Sprig got an earful from both Hop pop and Marcy.

But Anne reassured them she was fine and that it was just a scar.

That made Marcy a bit upset.

"It doesn't matter! you got hurt Anne!"

Anne frowned "I'm fine" 

"No, what if you had gotten more hurt? what if-...what if that cat had killed you?"

Anne took a step forward and nuzzled Marcy before laying her head on top of Marcy's and intertwining their tails, she began to purr.

It made Marcy calm down a bit.

Marcy sighed "I was scared"

"I know"

"What if We- what if I lost you?"

"But you didn't"

"But what if I did?"

Anne sighed "Don't think like that. I'm here Marcy, and I'm not planning on leaving."

"Really?"

Anne laughed "Of course, after all, that would mean I'd have to leave you. This is my Home"

Marcy sighed, she closed her eyes "Yeah. Sorry for being angry"

Anne smiled "Don't worry about it." she paused "Besides, you looked kinda cute"

"Anne!"

"What?? It's true!"

Things were perfect.

There were some times when things got rough, but they always got through it.

Together.

But then, something happened.

It was the middle of the night.

The plantars were sound Asleep, and Anne and Marcy were snuggled up together in their own bed.

When suddenly

**CRASH!!!**

Anne was awoken.

She groaned and sat up, she looked around and sighed "Who the hell made that sound" 

She yawned and stepped out of bed, she walked over to the kitchen and jumped up, she sat and looked outside the window.

Her eyes widened at what, or more specifically who she saw.

"Sasha?"

Anne opened the window and jumped down. 

Sasha jumped back and hissed, but she stopped when she got a closer look at Anne. She let out a gasp

"Anne?"

Anne nodded "Yeah, it's me"

Sasha ran towards her and attempted to nuzzle her. Anne stepped back and shook her head

Sasha frowned "Anne? what's wrong?"

"What happened? when I fell off that building? What happened to the rebels? what happened to you?"

Sasha stared at Anne, she sighed "The rebels won. I lost all the contro I hadl"

"And?"

"I was exiled. I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you. I thought you had been killed"

"Somebody Saved me"

Sasha blinked "Who?"

Anne smiled and glanced at the window "Somebody precious to me"

Sasha caught her glance, she frowned "You're living with humans?"

Anne nodded "Yeah, I found a home. A real home"

"What are you trying to say?"

Anne sighed "I can't go back to you"

Sasha's eyes widened "What are you saying? don't you love me anymore?"

"I used to. But things have changed, nothing will never be the same again, you know that. Besides, I finally have a home!" she paused and smiled "And I have somebody who loves me again"

Sasha frowned "So, that's it? You’re staying here?"

"I am"

"But what about me? What about us?"

"Sasha"

Sasha stopped, Anne stepped forward and shook her head "I loved you. But everything began to change, I didn't like it, and I couldn't take it anymore, besides, after everything that happened? I just want to move on"

Anne jumped up and began to climb into the house, she stopped and looked back at Sasha "Goodbye, Sasha. And, I hope things go well for you...I hope you find a Home, a family to call your own. Good luck" 

She stepped back in. And before Anne left she heard a faint

"Goodbye Anne...And thanks, for everything"

Anne closed her eyes and nodded.

She jumped back down and began to walk back to Marcy, only to find her waiting for her.

"Marcy?"

"Are you ok?

Anne sighed and laid back down "No. But I'll manage." she paused "After all, I have you"

Marcy blushed, she sighed and laid down beside Anne.

"Goodnight"

Anne smiled "Sweet dreams"

Marcy fell back to sleep, while Anne remained awake. 

It was true, she wanted to move on. 

Perhaps she already has.

All those things she longed for as a kit, she now had.

She had a Family of her own.

She had Marcy, who she loved with all of her heart.

And Most Importantly.

She finally had a Home.

Anne sighed and closed her eyes.

_ Yeah... I'm Home _

**Author's Note:**

> Not Canon in any way, only the small parts that have actually happened in the show.  
> Phew, this one was a long one. Ok, this was something very new for me, and originally this was going to have multiple chapters, but I decided not to. Also, this Au is just basically the human trio as Cats and the other amphibia characters as humans.  
> Did you guys like The Anne/Sasha I put in there? Like I said, I do not dislike Anne/Sasha, but I do, for some odd reason, Just like Anne/Marcy better. And since Anne/Marcy is the main focus of this series I have going on, I decided to put Sasha and Anne in a Past relationship. 
> 
> Welp, thats this story done. Please comment down somethings that don't go well with the cartoon, For example Character Attitude or anything like that sort. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I hope you guys have a Fantastic Day!


End file.
